


Wheres the Grinder?

by BitchyFandomQueen



Series: Senior Year [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Caught, Drugs, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Marijuana, Rimming, Size Difference, Sora in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyFandomQueen/pseuds/BitchyFandomQueen
Summary: Hello my lovlies <3its that time again my yearly fic has arrived!Lemony goodness





	Wheres the Grinder?

Sora let the smoke roll out of his mouth, inhaling through his nose doing a french inhale which Riku always wondered how he did it becuase he couldn't no matter how many times he tried. Sora handed the little bong over to Riku, trying not to cough. Riku, Sora, Axel and Roxas have been best friends since Sora transferred to Destiny High freshman year. Roxas was the first to befriend the short brunette, he knew as soon he saw Sora's makeup skills. Plus he was sassy and always stood up for his friends. Sora always lightened the mood as well there was never a dull day when he was around.

  
Sora was beauty boy, at least thats what guys like him were called on social media. Soras face was always beat, winged liner, contour, highlight and lipstick there wasn't a day where the boy didn't look flawless, even three years later sitting in Alex's basement getting high with his friends.  
Roxas looked up at the boys, the room hot boxed with smoke and the smell of the bud lingering. "Wheres my bag? Was that the last bowl?"  
"Yeah, but theres a twenty in my wallet call Zexion and go pick up a dub." Sora told the Blonde, lazily reaching for his wallet in his bag giving him the munny. "Axel you gotta drive me, im way too fucking high right now and i know you drive stoned 24/7" The redhead groaned, but got up none the less because they all wanted to smoke more.

  
As the two boys walked up the stairs into the main part of the house, Sora stood up. Sora was dressed in a nice fitting tank with a 'Kingdom keepers' logo on it that stopped fright above his pierced belly button, and a pair of Tight fitting blank skinny jeans that were ripped up on the thighs and they hugged his perky bubble butt nicely. "Where did you put the grinder, Ku?" He Asked grabbing a little dime sack from the front pocket of his bag. Riku laughed, "You were sitting on it Sor, and i though we were out." Sora took the grinder, sitting down next to his best friend. " I still had a little bit, but i wanted them to leave The constant complaining of their high wearing off was getting to me."  
"Sora, can i tell you something?" Riku sounded relaxed but looked nervous. Sora looked at him, eyes bloodshot red and his gorgeous blue eyes popped more than ever, "Of course Ku." If this didn't go well Riku was ready to blame it on the high, "Im gonna be dead honest, your fucking gorgeous Sor, Your makeup, those lips and that ass in those jeans, Your killing me Sora." Riku has been crushing on Sora since he met him, though he's said he was straight infront of the boy before and Sora being respectful he didn't want to chase a "straight" boy so he left it alone 

  
Sora looked up at the taller boy trying to hide his smile he winked. Lighting the fresh green bowl he let the bong get milky white before removing the bowl piece and clearing the hit, Sora leaned close to Riku, thier lips almost touching as they shot gunned the hit.  
Sora closed the gap between the two, thier lips molding together perfectly as they moved in synch. Sora let his tongue swipe across Rikus bottom lip asking for access, the siverette was happy to oblige thier tongues danced together as the kiss deepened. Sora moved over, settling on Rikus lap as he kissed down his neck sucking little love bites into the skin. He could feel Rikus length under his ass, grinding down as he bit down on his lovers neck Riku groaned.

"Baby, give me head please." Riku choked out, overwhelmingly horny and he hoped that Sora was into giving head. Sora winked leaning in close to Riku, "Only if you return the favor." Sora may be submissive but hes not afraid to say what he wants. "Anything for you baby boy." Riku has never given head nor has he even thought about it, but he'd do anything to see the brunette in pleasure. 

+++++

Riku gripped the arm of the couch, knuckles turning white. He swore he was in love every time Sora looked up at him while he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Sora was good at this and that turned him on so much more knowing that the boy has had practice. Sora made cute little mewls and moans as he bobbed his head, licking up and down Riku's shaft. Sora pulled off Riku, little strings of saliva following his pump raw lips. He took the silverette in his hand pumping lazily while he sucked on his testicles. "Fucking hell, Sora." Riku laced his fingers though the spiky locks of Soras hair, roughly shoving his head up and down on his cock. Sora took it like a champ though, he loved sucking cock and Riku could easily tell. "Fuck, 'm so close Sora." Riku groaned, as he held Soras head in place fucking his throat mercilessly. "Ngh...ughh." Riku came, four shots poured down sora's throat and he took every drop. 

Sora scooted up and connected their lips, cum still coating his tongue as Riku tasted himself. "Sora, let me return the favor. Turn around and lean over the couch." 

Riku slid the skinny jeans over Soras ass, the black lace panties silding down with them. Sora hissed when he felt the cool air hit his erection.  

He shook with anticipation as Riku kissed down the small of his back reaching his ass, he spread his cheeks kissing at the velvety skin. Mewls and moans cane from sora as riku tongue fucked him. Riku reached around his hips grabbing his erection pumping in time with his tongue. 

"I'm close." Sora panted. Riku flipped Sora on his back taking his length in his mouth, he's never done thus before but the noise Soras making seems like he likes it

 

The boys came to halt when they heard the basement door open, this was going to be interesting to explain. Here he is, pants off and Soras cock in his mouth looks like it's time to come out.

                              To Be Continued 

                                                                                                                               

 


End file.
